


Butterfly Kisses

by grandpajumpersandeyelashes



Series: Butterfly Kisses [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: After 2.6, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpajumpersandeyelashes/pseuds/grandpajumpersandeyelashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series 2, Kieren slowly comes back to life. He explores being able to feel again, as well as some of the new things he is facing as the first PDS sufferer to live after coming back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote and posted somewhere, I previously posted it to my tumblr (same user name). I just figured I'd post it on here as well. Sorry, I'm awful at descriptions apparently.

Kieren’s shaky hands soon became more. One day, while curled up in the bungalow watching a movie, Kieren suddenly shivered against Simon, pulling the comforter that was over them for nothing more than familiarity around his shoulders more tightly. Simon gave him a concerned look, his forehead creased with the lines Kieren so often smoothed with a gentle stroke of his hand or a kiss.

“I’m just chilly.” Kieren had told him turning his focus back to what had been one of his favorite movies before he died. He felt Simon’s cold lips press a kiss to his neck, and suddenly realized he was feeling it. Really feeling the lips he had become so acquainted with in the past few weeks. He turned, facing Simon who had also started watching the movie again without a thought. “Simon!” Kieren breathed in excitement, a huge grin on his face. “I felt that. I feel cold and I felt you kiss me.”

The movie was quickly forgotten about as Simon helped Kieren feel more than just the cool air and a kiss. They had been able to feel slightly, but never as intensely as he could now. Kieren had felt as though the dull sensations of their lovemaking had been incredible before, but now it was so much more intense. He closed his eyes feeling cool hands running down his chest, nails digging into his back, warm breath against his skin between Simon’s love bites and soothing kisses.

If Simon had been jealous of Kieren’s new state of feeling, he never showed it. Over the course of the next few days, Simon was even more affectionate than usual. He was constantly stroking Kieren’s hand as he held it in his own, placing cool kisses on Kieren’s still warming flesh. He ran his fingers through Kieren’s hair with every kiss they shared, discovering that his shy, quiet boyfriend liked rougher kisses and the feeling of his hair being tugged. Simon could only imagine the sensation of being able to feel again, and couldn’t blame Kieren for running his fingers against every different surface they came across.

There were some funny moments with Kieren’s newfound sense of touch. Simon always laughed at him as he would stand staring at his wardrobe trying to figure out something appropriate for the day’s weather, something he hadn’t done for years. And of course as the other Walkers discovered that Kieren was able to feel, Jem pointed out one day by sneaking up on him that Kieren was incredibly ticklish, especially on the sides of his hips and behind his knees.

Of course, there were some less than pleasant aspects of his being able to feel again. First, the daily administration of Neurotriptyline became painful and often left him cringing against Simon’s shoulder for a few moments while his mother rubbed his back as they both tried to comfort him. He made them all laugh one day after he calmed down from the painful dose by complaining about how itchy Simon’s jumpers were. Simon started wearing ones made of different fabric that Kieren found soft and pleasant to rub against. There was also the temperature to consider. Since returning, Kieren had always worn two long sleeve shirts layered, determined to not show his scars, but now he got too hot in his safety net. It took Simon days to convince Kieren that it was okay to wear short sleeves, but even then he often held his hands awkwardly at his sides, hiding the gashes against the fabric of his jeans. Sometimes he wrapped strips of fabric around them to be able to move without them showing, but more often than not he let himself be uncomfortably warm in a long sleeve shirt.

One day Simon found Kieren in the mirror staring at his eyes. Simon thought something was wrong with his contacts, but Kieren informed him that they weren’t in; his eyes had started to turn back to natural color. His skin became less and less pale each day until he all but forgot about applying his mousse, giving it all to Jem who still thought it was better than any foundation available for ‘normal people’.

Jem and Kieren had been getting closer again, so much so that sometimes Simon joked about the siblings being a package deal. She was often sitting in Kieren’s room with him, talking as she flipped through a magazine and Kieren painted. She preferred talking to her brother over the therapist that he had helped her find to help with what had been diagnosed as a type of PTSD she was experiencing, but she knew it was for the best. She would even talk with just Simon when her brother was helping their parents with something or simply not around, something that always brought a smile to Kieren’s face when he entered the room to find her with her head in his lap complaining about boys at school or what she needed to do before a formal that was coming up and Simon subconsciously playing with her hair.

It was Jem who discovered that Kieren’s heart had begun to beat again. She had been crying after a nightmare when she came to her brother’s room in search of comfort. He had sat up and was rocking her back and forth when her head fell to his chest. She sniffed before falling silent, her head pressing further against it when she suddenly flung her hand against his ribs.

“Kieren! Your heart!” she said excitedly, the nightmare suddenly forgotten about. “Kier, it’s beating! It’s slow but it’s there. Simon, you’ve got to feel this!” she grabbed his hand and pressed it to Kieren’s chest, a grin spread across her face. She had long since stopped flinching at his cold hands against hers. “Feel that?”

Simon dropped his gaze and moved his hand, shaking his head. “No, Jem, I… I don’t feel it.” he said sadly. It was the first time he had shown even a wink of jealousy towards Kieren’s healing state.

“Right, I’m sorry Simon, really I am.” Jem apologized, feeling truly awful.

Simon gave them his classic one sided grin, “It’s alright, Jem. Kieren, that’s great. I’m so happy for you.” he told him before kissing his cheek. “Really.” he confirmed after Kieren looked at him apologetically, something he had done often as more living characteristics returned.

In no time at all, Kieren had his chocolate brown eyes entirely back, and his skin returned to its natural color, only slightly tanner than Jem’s. He was eating, small portions, but still really eating with his family. His heartbeat regulated itself, dumbfounding the doctors. They officially pronounced him as living, and he was able to get off the Neurotriptyline injections, but took it in a weaker pill form as a precaution, none of the parties involved wanting him to revert back as they didn’t know how it would change him now that he was living.

Simon had essentially moved in with them, the bungalow not feeling like much of a home after Amy’s death, and there being no working heat or air conditioning to keep Kieren comfortable when he was over. Sometimes Simon still spent time there alone, but usually he could find solitude in the Walker house easily enough. Occasionally when he was alone, he caught himself trying to figure out why Kieren who had been on medication for less time than him was healed but he wasn’t yet. He shook his head to stop those thoughts, trying to remind himself how happy he was for his boyfriend.

Kieren came into his room after a dinner that Simon hadn’t come down to sit with them during to find him laying on the bed, his head propped up as he looked at the art that Kieren had piled around. Kieren laid down on his side, his head resting on Simon’s bicep as he too peered at some of the art he had made recently, trying to figure out what Simon was thinking without asking.

He felt Simon’s arm curl around his back, pulling him closer before he kissed Kieren’s forehead. Kieren extended his neck to properly kiss him. It was a sweet slow kiss, something Kieren noticed Simon had grown more attached to after their first shared ‘I love you’s. Kieren loved all the attention Simon gave to his sensitive spots with his roaming fingertips and suckling kisses along his neck and collarbone.

He pulled him on top of him, Kieren straddling him as they kissed more. As Kieren needed to draw in more air, he pulled away smiling as he leaned back on his knees, kneeling straight up. Simon smirked mischieviously before using Jem’s secret and lightly running his fingers up and down his sides. Kieren soon was laughing and squirming before collapsing onto Simon’s chest. They both chuckled for a bit before Kieren pressed his forehead to Simons, staring at his eyes, both boys smiling.

“I love you.” Simon told him staring directly into his huge, beautiful eyes.

“I love you too.” Kieren responded before closing his eyes, his impossibly long lashes tickling Simon’s forehead in a soft butterfly kiss.

Simon smiled.

“I felt that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback from you guys! Thanks so much for reading! I started to write one with Simon but it felt like the same thing, you know? But would you be interested in reading one?


End file.
